


"Я решил жениться"

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: В конце 2010 года в одном из интервью Гакт сказал, что хочет жениться - не прямо сейчас, но когда-нибудь, в принципе, все может быть. Это, разумеется, вызвало шквал обсуждений и шуток в фэндоме. Я тоже мимо такой темы пройти не могла.





	"Я решил жениться"

**Гакт** ( _весь такой гордый и очень сурьезный_ ): Ребята, у меня новость! Очень важная! Хватит шептаться! Важная. Новость. У меня.  
 **Чача и Ю** : Ну? То есть… Да, Повелитель!  
 **Гакт** : Я решил жениться!  
 **Чача** ( _катаясь по полу от смеха_ ): Ой не могу! Жениться! Ты! Ха-ха-ха-ха!  
 **Ю** ( _катаясь рядом и тоже от смеха_ ): Гаку, первое апреля не скоро еще! Бугагага! Женатый Гакт!  
 **Чача** ( _приводя себя в вертикальное положение и вытирая слезы_ ): Ю, наш мальчик вырос! Ты представляешь? Вот уж не думал, что так скоро…  
 **Ю** ( _все еще хихикая и лежа на полу_ ): Дорогой, а ты рассказывал ему про пчелок, тычинки и пестики? А то первая брачная ночь…  
 **Чача** ( _поворачиваясь к Гакту_ ): Если она проживет с тобой хотя бы год, я поставлю ей памятник. При жизни. Или смерти. От тебя зависит.  
 **Ю** ( _обретя, наконец, вертикальное положение и перестав ржать_ ): А теперь иди сюда, мы расскажем тебе, откуда берутся дети.  
 **Гакт** ( _обиженно_ ): Да ну вас на хуй, мудаки.  
 **Ю** : Да ладно… Мы же любя!  
 **Чача** : Какие мы? Теперь его любя только жена.  
 **Ю** : Да, точно. Никакого тебе теперь минета «по-быстрому» в гримерке…  
 **Чача** : И никаких «мы должны записать это до утра, поэтому домой не идем»…  
 **Ю** : И никаких баб в клипах, все.  
 **Чача** : Гаку, ты уверен, что хочешь жениться?  
 **Гакт** : Да! Идиоты!  
 **Чача** : Ладно, мы идиоты, ты умный. И кто же эта бедня… счастливица?  
 **Гакт** : Ну, пока не знаю… Я же в принципе подумываю… найти свой идеал, разделить с ней свою судьбу…  
 **Ю** : Ну, и какая она должна быть?  
 **Гакт** : Ну, красивая такая вся, изящная, чтобы одевалась хорошо, чтобы молчала, чтобы разделяла мою любовь к музыке…  
 **Чача** : Т.е. Мана?! Что ты глаза вытаращил? Красивая, хорошо одевается, любит музыку, молчит. Мана.  
 **Ю** : Мана — мужчина…  
 **Чача** : Черт! Точно! Ну, хорошо. Будем считать, что она должна быть как Мана.  
 **Ю** : Это весь список? Что-то мало…  
 **Гакт** : …чтобы была добрая, понимала меня, заботилась обо мне…  
 **Чача** ( _к Ю_ ): По-моему, это он про тебя.  
 **Ю** ( _сияя_ ): Ага! Только опять промашка: я мужик.  
 **Чача** : И слава богу…  
 **Гакт** : …а еще у нее должен быть приятный голос, ну, такой, прям как колокольчик, речь правильная чтобы, конечно, но главное, голос красивый…  
 **Ю:** Ты кого-нибудь с таким голосом знаешь?  
 **Чача** : Кайя?  
 **Ю** : Точняк!  
 **Чача и Ю** ( _хором_ ): В общем, Гаку, удачи тебе в поисках! Флаг, как говорится, в руки!


End file.
